


One Night

by Meraad



Series: Sorrows and Delights - Blackwall/Cadash [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Not Beta'd, PWP, Smut, some minor feelings, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraad/pseuds/Meraad
Summary: Blackwall made a vow to Rija Cadash and promised her one night before she attempted to close the Breach.





	One Night

~~~~

Rija paced the floor of her cabin, anxiety twisting her stomach into knots. They had agreed to go their own directions and then he would come to her small cabin once the sun began to set. _Would he actually come through?_ She couldn’t help but wonder. Tugging at the front of her shirt she looked down at herself. She’d taken the time to bathe that morning, but now her clothes were filthy from sparring with Cassandra and she could see the dirt on her hands. She reached up and touched her hair and closed her eyes, knowing it was sticking out everywhere. The vibrant red curls had a mind of their own if she didn’t restrain them into their usual tight braids.

 

The basin of water on the table was cold as ice as she thrust her hands into it and tried to scrub the dirt from her knuckles. It was a mistake. It would be a disaster. He was human and she was… _Stones ancestors_ _,_ she wasn’t. Shoulders slumping, Rija wiped her hands on her pants and reached up to wrap her fingers around the stone necklace when she remembered she’d asked him to wear it for her, for safe keeping.

 

She glanced around the small one-room cabin and regretted asking Blackwall to come. She was a mess. She wasn’t the Herald of Andraste. She was just a woman terrified of dying doing what she could to save the world. A woman who had no right being attracted to one of the allies who had pledged himself to help. Not just to help the Inquisition but to her. Her cheeks flushed at the memory of him on his knees in front of her. Rija began twisting her hair into braids, trying to keep her hands busy as she continued to pace.

 

_Just tell him to leave_ , she thought, then froze when there was a soft rap of knuckles on the door. Her heart trip-hammered in her chest. Maybe she could pretend she wasn’t in her cabin. Her eyes flew to the small window and she wondered if she could cram her hips through it.

 

The soft knock came again. “My lady,” Blackwall’s gruff voice was quiet from the other side of the wood. “Rija.”

 

That was all it took. Hearing him say her name and she was at the door, pulling it open. Rija looked up at Blackwall. His hair was damp and he’d changed his shirt.

 

“My lady,” he said and she saw something akin to relief in his eyes as she took a step back and beckoned him in. Blackwall kicked the door shut and stepped toward her. “I thought maybe you changed your mind,” he said, voice low.

 

Rija reached out and took one of his big hands in hers. “Not a chance,” she lied, so glad she hadn’t tried to escape through the window. Blackwall wrapped his hands around hers and brought them up as he ducked his head to brush a kiss over the backs of her knuckles. “I have played out all these fantasies involving you, but now that you are actually here...” Rija laughed and pulled her hands away.

 

She didn’t deserve to have him. Regardless of his past, he tried to make something of himself. Whereas she was just a criminal. If it weren’t for the mark on her hand, nothing would have changed for her. Rija knew she’d still be smuggling and stealing and murdering when she needed to. She started pacing again, her stomach a riot with butterflies. Reaching up to tug at her hair she remembered she had been braiding it. Two small sections on one side were unraveling while the rest stuck out everywhere. A disaster.

 

“Hey,” Blackwall said, voice low, as he caught her arm. “Come here.” he tugged her over to the bed and sat down on it beside her. “If you don’t want-”

 

She didn’t let him finish the sentence. “I do!” she exclaimed, then scrubbed her hands over her face. She was making a mess of it all. “By the Ancestors, I have wanted you since I tracked you down to that cabin in the Hinterlands. When you blocked that arrow with your shield, I wanted to climb you right then and there.”

 

Blackwall coughed, choked, went red and stuttered out, “My lady.” Rija ducked her head to hide her smile. She liked that she could fluster him. “Then what changed?” his voice was rougher now.

 

Rija looked at him and she knew she couldn’t tell him the truth. Feelings. Emotions. All ones she was completely unfamiliar with. “I guess I just don’t know where to start,” she murmured.

 

Blackwall reached over after several long moments and fingered a lock of her hair. “Why don’t we start with me kissing you until you figure out just what you want to do with me,” he suggested.

 

“Yeah?” Rija raised her brows, then cracked into a grin. “I think I like that idea.”

 

Their height difference wasn’t quite so severe with them sitting, but Rija still felt bad as Blackwall craned his neck down to brush his mouth over hers. “Hold on,” she said, pressing her hand to his chest. His entire body went still as his eyes searched her face. “Don’t want you getting a kink in your neck,” she said, then she got onto her knees, climbed over his lap and pressed her body close.

 

His groan was low and his hands went to her hips. Blackwall had to tip his head back now to look up at her and she bit her lower lip as she slid her fingers into his hair. Rija shifted, then settled her weight on his thighs, bringing their faces closer. “Maker’s balls,” he muttered. “You’ll be the death of me, woman.”

 

Rija hummed softly, despite the pang his words caused in her chest. He had said it before, that he would die for her out on the battlefield if that is what it took to keep her safe. “I hope not,” she said and then closed the distance and claimed his mouth with her own. He groaned again, his hands tightening on her waist as she kissed him, hard, demanding everything.

 

One of his hands slid up her back and tangled in her curls, she felt his fingers wrap around her hair and then he tightened his hand and tugged. It didn’t hurt, but her breath caught and she was torn between wanting him to pull harder and letting him take the lead, or shoving him onto his back and ripping off his clothes and riding him into exhaustion. Both of their breathing was labored, Blackwall’s eyes were hooded as he stared into hers. “My lady,” he rasped out.

 

“You said I could have my way with you,” she panted, tugging her head slightly against the pressure of his fist in her hair.

 

“I did,” he said with a nod. His fingers loosened and Rija reached up, grabbed onto his wrist and stilled his hand.

 

“Wait, don’t… I mean… I like it. The feel of you pulling my hair.” Several frantic heartbeats passed before he reacted. Rija almost expected him to dump her right out of his lap, but instead, he nodded slowly, wrapped the strands of hair around his fingers again and tugged. A quiet whimper escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered closed. Pleasure mixed with a hint of pain. She wondered what was wrong with her, but then, Blackwall’s mouth was on her throat and she didn’t particularly care anymore.

 

The coarse hair of his beard scraped against the sensitive skin on her neck as he kissed it. She felt his tongue, then his teeth. Blackwall’s free hand rested on the small of her back and slowly shifted down to cup her bottom as she realized she was rocking her hips against his and she could feel the impressive bulge there, pressing against her core.

 

The hand he had on her waist shifted and pushed up under her shirt, splayed over her lower back. The rough callouses of his fingers scratched pleasantly against her skin, and as she slid her own hands down to tug at the front of his shirt, she realized her own hands were just as calloused. Shame had Rija’s cheeks flushing and she curled her fingers into fists and started to withdraw.

 

“What is it?” Blackwall asked, voice gruff with lust.

 

There was nothing delicate about her and the only softness was around her waist. But he had agreed and she wanted him, desperately. One night. He’d agreed to one night. “I want you naked,” she told him.

 

Her heart hammered in her chest as she waited. “As my lady wishes,” he told her. She climbed out of his lap and watched him as he stood and slowly began stripping. First went his shirt and it wasn’t the first time she’d seen the man’s bare chest, the thick hair that covered him. But it was the first time she didn’t feel guilty for staring. He had scars she wanted to kiss. Next, he tugged off his boots and she bit down on her lip when his hands reached for the ties on his breeches.

 

“Do you know what I want?” he asked quietly, moving painstakingly slow now.

 

Rija’s eyes flew up to meet his. “What?” she asked, surprised by how breathless she sounded.

 

“I want to taste you. Lick every inch of you.” Her cheeks heated and she was sure her heart skipped a few beats. “I want to bury my face between your thighs and fuck you with my tongue.”

 

A whimper escaped and her thighs clenched at the image. She had never allowed anyone to do that. Too intimate. She hadn’t trusted any of the men she’d fucked enough to allow, or really even to want it. But this man… Blackwall, she trusted. She licked her lips and his hands at his breeches caught her attention again. He pushed his trousers down and his cock, thick and hard had the air locking up in her lungs.

 

He’s huge, she thought. Were all human men that large? Ancestors.

 

“Would you let me?” he asked, his voice gruff as he curled a hand around his cock. She’d let him do anything he wanted. Her mouth felt dry, no words would come, so she just nodded. Then the corner of his mouth lifted and she pressed her thighs together, hard.

 

One night would never be enough, she thought. But that was all she got. She had to make the most of it. Rija stood up, tugged open the buttons on the front of her shirt and watched his eyes darken. The breast band landed on the floor with her shirt, in the same unceremonious way. She pushed at her pants, then cursed, realizing she still wore her boots. Rija scowled as she sat back on the bed and reached down to tug at the laces.

 

Blackwall’s hands brushed hers aside, and the man, in all his beautiful, naked glory, knelt on the hard wooden floor and unlaced her boots. He tossed one aside, then the other, and then he met her gaze as his fingers curled on the waistband of her pants that was still tight over her thighs, and he slowly dragged them down her legs.

 

Self-conscious, Rija tried to sit up straighter, sucked in her stomach as much as she could, and knowing it did nothing she wrapped an arm over her stomach. Blackwall’s eyes still held hers as he pressed a kiss to one of her knees. The hair of his beard coarse and scratchy, but she liked it. “My lady,” he murmured. “You are...” he let out a quiet groan, rubbed the tip of his nose against the inside of her thigh, still staring into her eyes. “The most beautiful woman I have ever been so lucky as to lay my eyes upon.”

 

She had a hard time not rolling her eyes at that. “Please, just-” she didn’t want empty flattery. Rija knew she wasn’t anything special. “You don’t need to say those kinds of things,” she told him, waving her hand dismissively. “I’m a sure thing.”

 

  
Blackwall’s gaze hardened. He’d meant every word of it, and more. He liked the softness of her middle and wanted to press his face against it, rest his head there and sleep. He wanted to kiss each and every stretch mark on her thighs. The scars and the roughness didn’t make her any less beautiful to him. She’d been to hell and back and still, she endured. She fought and he thought she was fucking amazing. He could tell her all of it, but he knew she wouldn’t believe him.

 

But at least he could give her pleasure by worshiping her. “Come here,” he said, tugging her off the bed for a moment. He stood, then stretched out on the bed, not releasing her.

 

“What are you-” she broke off when he tugged her up his chest. A quiet sound escaped her as her knees settled on the mattress on either side of his head. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were flushed.

 

He turned his head, kissing the inside of her thigh. Rija squirmed, but Blackwall wasn’t letting her get away that easily. He curled his hands over her thighs, tugged and felt the heat of her core against his cheek. “Blackwall,” it was an indignant squeak.

 

“I’ve thought about this, dreamed about it,” she went utterly still over him, he could feel the tenseness in every muscle of her body, her hands were curled into fists on her thighs. “Imagined rucking up those skirts of yours, the pretty ones with the lace on the edges.” He turned his head slowly, let his lips graze over her center, it took everything in him not to dive straight in. Maker he wanted to. He could smell the heady tang of her and his mouth watered to taste. “You sitting at a desk, prim and proper all the while I’m there, my tongue fucking you while you meet with your advisors.”

 

Blackwall nuzzled the crease of her thigh, let his tongue slide out to taste her skin. Her thighs clenched slightly, and he bit back a groan. He wanted to feel her clamp her thighs around him as she came on his tongue again and again. “I’ve imagined your fingers in my hair, tugging, pulling and leading my mouth just where you want it.”

 

He swore her entire body tensed up even more. “You don’t mean-”

 

“Every fucking word,” he said, cutting her off. Then he nuzzled his way through the curls, several shades darker than the fiery copper on her head, and slipped his tongue between her folds.

 

Rija gasped, her hips jerking, but he held her fast and pushed his tongue inside of her before licking his way up to her clit. He lapped at it, alternating between soft sucking kisses and pressing the tip of his tongue against it. Her hips began to rock slightly and he groaned, fingers digging in harder, urging her to move. When one of her hands slipped into his hair, he could have shouted in victory.

 

She wouldn’t look at him, her head tipped up, teeth sunk into her lower lip, but Maker it was a gorgeous sight. Her darkly tanned skin was flushed and shone with a thin layer of sweat. He kept up his ministrations, sometimes focusing on her clit, other times thrusting his tongue into her core until he felt her begin to relax.

 

“This is,” she panted out, finally tilting her head down, she met his eyes and her cheeks seemed to go even pinker. “I’ve never- no one has ever- fuck-” she rolled her hips and Blackwall’s chest tightened with pride. He let one hand slide from her thigh over the full curve of her ass until he could slip one hand down and slowly push a finger into her core. “Oh!” Rija rocked forward, angling her hips so that his mouth was on her clit again and he could more easily thrust his finger inside her. “Fuck! There! There!” Her grip on his hair tightened and this was exactly what he’d wanted.

 

She curled forward and he was drowning in her. He pushed a second finger inside her slick walls and he felt her tremble her entire body tensing. Blackwall pressed the tip of his harder against her clit and she jerked against him, crying out. Rija’ rocked her hips faster, fucking his hand and his mouth with abandon. Fingers curled forward, rubbing the along the front of her pussy and she sat up quickly, rocking hard. “Oh,” she panted. “Oh, oh, B-B-fuck! Fuck!” She sobbed, thighs clenching hard against his head, fingers pulling at his hair and he couldn’t breathe.

 

He could have come from that alone, the feel of her walls squeezing around his fingers, so slick and hot. He wanted to bury his cock inside of her, feel her come again and again around him. Fill her. Rija slumped forward, struggling to breathe, her hips still twitching against his mouth though when he slipped his fingers from her and ran his tongue along her opening she hissed.

 

Long moments passed before she shifted off of him. Her thigh was still near his head and he turned his head, kissed it. “I can’t believe you-” she broke off and Blackwall rolled over, lifting his head to look at her. Flushed and panting and Maker’s balls he was a proud bastard. He used his hand to wipe her slick from his mouth and beard before he tugged her under him. “Oh,” she sucked in a breath.

 

“Okay?” he asked. He knew she’d be sensitive, and much as it would pain him to wait, he would.

 

“I’m-” she bit her lip, rested her feet on the mattress, her thighs cradling his hips. “You’re really big,” she said, letting a hand glide down his chest, and between them. His cock was hard, throbbing where it rested against the softness of her belly. He wasn’t all that big, he thought. But to her, Maker, he’d not thought of that. He’d never been with a dwarven woman before.

 

How deep he could bury himself inside of her made his cock weep, and Rija’s fingers found the wetness, spread it along the head. She licked her lips, then curled her fist around his length and shifted her hips. He rocked back, allowing her to lead, and he nearly went blind when she used him to rub along her opening and her clit. Then she guided him back down and he grit his teeth at the feel of her lower lips parting for his cock. Blackwall wanted to drive his hips forward, burying himself as deeply as he could and fuck her until came at least half a dozen times.

 

Rija lifted one of her legs, her foot rubbed against his hip and she opened herself even more to him.

 

“I want you to fuck me,” she said, her free hand sliding up his arm over his neck and into his hair. “And don’t hold back.”

 

Blackwall’s eyes darkened. “Fuck,” he hissed quietly, his hips twitching forward.

 

“Yes, fuck, yes, please.”

 

Rija’s lips were swollen, her silvery gray eyes nearly black, her pupils were so blown out. He dropped his head, claimed her mouth in a fierce kiss that was all tongues and teeth while one hand slipped into her hair, cupping the back of her head while supporting his weight, the other glided down, cupped her breast, squeezed.

 

Her nails dug into the back of his neck and she rocked her hips forward, the hand on his dick tightening. Blackwall’s hand on her breast shifted down, sliding over her belly and lower to her thigh. He hooked his elbow behind her knee and her hand fell away from his cock. He filled her. One hard thrust and her back bowed. “Fuck!” she sobbed out, her free hand shooting up to wrap around the headboard.

 

Fear swamped him for a moment, worry that he’d hurt her. She was so tight and he was so deep he felt her end. “Ri-” he rasped out and she blinked a few times, looking up at him. She tugged his mouth back down to his and he felt her squeeze her inner walls around him.

 

“Don’t hold back, Warden,” she panted. He tightened his fingers in her hair, pulling just a bit before he rocked out of her slowly and thrust back in, fast and hard. “Yes!” she cried out, her nails dug into his back as he fucked her. She trembled below him, gasping out his name. “Don’t stop, please, fuck, don’t-” Rija keened as Blackwall shifted his legs, changing the angle. Her inner walls clenched tight around his aching cock and he felt her go even slicker as he quickened his thrusts.

 

He could feel the welts on his back from her nails. Blackwall lowered his head, wrapped his lips around one nipple and gently sunk his teeth into it. Rija’s whole body jerked against his and he was certain her nails broke the skin as she came again. This time he let go with her, hips stuttering as he felt the rush of his own orgasm, pulsing wet inside her.

 

Blackwall cursed and buried his face in the crook of her neck as he continued to rock his hips faintly against hers, just to feel her core throb around his sensitive length. His entire body went taught when he heard her whimper quietly. Lifting his head he saw the tears in her eyes and cursed again. “Rija, my lady, fuck, I-” he tried to withdraw, certain he’d hurt her, but she wouldn’t let go, her legs tightened around his waist and her nails dug int harder to his back.

 

“I’m fine,” she choked out. “I’m fine, just shut up and-” Rija let out a quiet sob and the tears streamed down her temples and into her hair.

 

His heart lodged in his throat as he looked down at her. She had clenched her eyes shut, but it did nothing to stop the tears. “My lady,” he murmured, lowering his head to brush a soft kiss over her cheek, then up to kiss her damp temple. “Rija.”

 

Another sob escaped her, and carefully Blackwall shifted them, rolling onto his side while keeping one arm tight around her. His cock slipped free and he bit back a hiss before pulling one of the blankets up around her back. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, still concerned, but she shook her head, pressing her face into his throat.

 

“No, shut up, I’m just-” she made an angry sound that was cut off with another sob.

 

“Do you regret what we just did?” he continued, trying to suss out what was wrong.

 

“No! No!” she jerked her head up. “I don’t know what is wrong with me.” He held her tighter, one hand cupping the back of her head while the other rubbed up and down her back. “One night,” she mumbled against his throat as she pressed her face against it, rubbing her cheek against his beard. “You said just one night. Stay, all night please, just-”

 

Blackwall squeezed her closer, pressed his lips against the side of her face. “As my lady wishes,” he murmured and felt her begin to relax as the tears slowed.


End file.
